Forest of Orgasms
by Woody K
Summary: Link and Sheik met on the outskirts of Kakariko Village, and he saved her from getting overwhelmed by enemies. They had a moment together when they set up camp for the night. That's when she seduced him. Request from Lord of Dong.
1. Chapter 1

On the outskirts of Kakariko Village, Link encountered a mysterious woman who almost looked like a man, he noticed her approaching him and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman answered, "I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs. In order to escape Calamity Ganon's pursuit, I went into hiding by disguising myself as a boy of the Sheikah tribe and adopting the name Sheik."

Suddenly, they heard rumbling, hordes of enemies converged on their location, Bokoblins appeared in regular, blue, black and golden variations, Lynels, Moblins and Lizalfos were in similar colorations and all of them surrounding them in a circle. They were overwhelmed by enemies, so they decided that needed to fight back.

Link shot some boomerangs at some Bokoblins, then shot arrows at them to kill them. Sheik vanished in a puff of smoke, then put a few Moblins in the chokehold, strangling them until they could no longer breathe. Link then used spun around wildly with his sword in a circle, slicing off the legs and heads of several Lynels as Sheik then pelted Lizalfos with needle storms and burst grenades. Remote bombs and bouncing fish kicks were used on the remaining enemies, when only one Bokoblin remained, it screamed in sheer terror, begged for mercy and ran away. Sheik and Link looked down at themselves, covered in the blood of their defeated enemies.

* * *

After that, the two ventured into a thick forest to set up camp for the night, the Forest of Spirits. The Forest of Spirits was a heavily-wooded area in the north of the Great Plateau that encircled Hopper Pond. It was lush with wildlife, inhabited by various creatures as well as a plethora of plant-based materials.

The way the walked caused the sun to flicker through the branches. No worries about being seen from the Great Plateau, they thought. The sun setting had made for a warm day and the fresh aromas of the forest made for lovely getaway from the village. Sheik and Link stopped at an uninhabited camp containing a Campfire and a Cooking Pot, which were found in the eastern reaches of the Forest of Spirits. Once they settled down, Sheik stripped off her blood stained garments, she was an attractive woman and now, she was nude. Her eyes, tanned skin, and long legs really caught his eye, he covered his eyes out of respect, making her ask, "Why look away?"

"You're naked."

"So?"

"What if someone sees you?"

"Only you can."

Watching her strut to and away from Link, wiggling that perfect butt was almost too much for him. She turned and asked, "Come on, check me out, we're friends here. Live a little."

"Ok."

He moved his gaze from her gorgeous legs to her sumptuous breasts to her slender neck. He thought she was a knockout. Looking at the uncovered vagina and those amazing tits was giving Link a raging hard-on. On her flat stomach, her belly button was nothing more than a mere slit in her flawless skin. If there were more women like her here, he could easily lose control, Sheik smirked, "Are you staring at my tits?"

"Oh, uh, no."

"Really?"

She reached out and started to grasp his cock, "Because this would seem to indicate otherwise."

Link wondered how long it had been since he had a woman stroke his manhood. Too long. Her soft but knowledgeable grasp was heavenly. She squatted in front of him in one motion. Her one hand continued to jack his pulsing dick while he saw her other hand move between her own legs. Sheik glanced up at him and smiled, then cooed as she pulled his pants down, "Ooooh! So much pre-cum already! You must be excited!"

Her hands ripped off his pants, tunic and boots, then quickly spread the slippery fluid all over his raging cock. Link could only muster moans and guttural sounds as this angel ran her delicate hand up and down his bouncing meat, each down stroke a little harder than the up stroke. He had to reach out for a nearby tree to steady himself, the sensation she was giving him was almost too much. Link feared I might pass out from bliss, Sheik then added, "Mmmmm! A gal could have a lot of fun with a cock like this."

Link looked down at her, smiled and said, "Have all the fun you want."

"Goody."

Sheik started wrapping her lips around the head of his penis. As her head bobbed the length of his shaft, he could feel her tongue playing on the underside of his rod. He knew she was good. She occasionally moaned, sending little shivers through my cock and it was heavenly. He tilted his head and watched her other hand frig herself. He said, "It is SUCH a turn on to watch you play with yourself while you're sucking me off."

She popped his dick out of her mouth, looked up at him and said, "I love to suck a hard cock. The control I have is as much a turn on as knowing what it does to a guy."

With that, she resumed pistoning his dick in her mouth. Link reflexively started thrusting his hips a little. With his free hand, he took a fistful of hair that was flopping around and gently gripped it. Sheik continued to vary her speed and hand action on his cock, expertly bringing him towards to edge of climax. He couldn't tell how much time had passed as he was in another zone. His mind tried to make sense of the fact that Sheik was now coating his manhood with her saliva while rubbing her clit. He just went with it and let it happen.

She took a pause and brought her other hand up to his sack. While gently stroking his cock and catching her breath, she fondled his balls in a way he had never felt before. It was so erotic it was that soon, his sack started to tighten, making Sheik purr, "Felt like a big load in those balls. You gonna give it to me?"

"I will very soon if you keep doing what you're doing. I just hope you will cum, too."

"You bet I will. Squatting like this has opened my pussy and I'll be cumming as well."

"Good, because I think I'm about to blow what may be the biggest load of my life so far!"

Link glanced around from time to time, seeing people walking around, trying to distract his mind from what he was doing, but Sheik's actions kept the inevitable coming, like a train into a station. Her other hand had resumed its previous actions and, judging by her increased moans, she was about to get off herself. This was a good thing as he could feel the stirring in his loins telling him that he was about to shoot his jizz.

Sheik uttered, "AAAHHHHH!"

Her mouth agape, Link could see that her body was convulsing as an orgasm rippled through her body. Having hardly ever seen one in the flesh, he was extremely turned on to know that this goddess was as aroused as he was, he practically shouted, "Jesus, Sheik! You're making me cum!"

"Yes, yes! I want to see you cum! Cum on me! On my face and tits! Give me your sperm!"

Hearing such dirty talk was too much. While Sheik's hand continued to jerk his cock, he sprayed rope after rope of cum. The first glob smacked on her forehead and veered right, a good portion ending up on her cheek. The next load hit the underside of her nose and most of it fell into her open mouth. The third lump didn't have as much steam to it and went onto her chin and fell onto her left boob. As Sheik's strokes slowed, the last of his jizz fell onto her gorgeous tits, followed by her placing her lips around the head again and sucking out the last of his load.

He had to get a stronger grip on the tree branches as he feared his legs would give out from underneath him. It was as though his life essence had been pulled out of his body. No experience before had left him that way, he looked down at Sheik, who was now kneeling and lifting herself up and closer to him. While her hands rubbed his cum into her breasts, her tongue snaked out and tried to lick his warm splooge from her face, moaning, "MMMmmmm, I love it when a guy does that. Such a big load for me to play with."

It seemed as if her lust knew no bounds. Hearing those words from her caused his still hard shaft to twitch excitedly. Sheik saw this, as she rose to her feet, and said, "Easy, boy, we've had our fun."

As she continued to wipe his man juices from her face and ingest them, he breathlessly said to her, "That was incredible! I've never had that done to me!"

"Glad you enjoyed it."

After sucking semen off of her fingers, she sauntered towards the pond, asking, "Maybe I'll see down at the Hopper Pond. What about you? Link?"

Link was asleep, Sheik shrugged and carried on.


	2. Chapter 2

Link woke up after his rest. Minutes later, Sheik returned and was wet from skinny dipping in the pond, who asked him, "How did you sleep, Link?"

"Very well."

"Where do you live?"

"Hateno Village. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe we can go to you place for round two."

"Good idea."

When Link looked for their clothes, Sheik simply told him, "Forget the garments, let's just walk home naked."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As Link and Sheik walked naked to Hateno Village, Link couldn't help stare at Sheik from her head to her feet. She was an attractive woman and she was nude. Her eyes, tanned skin and sexy long legs really caught his eye.

Watching Sheik strut naked in the village and wiggle that perfect butt was almost too much for Link. She turned and said, "No need to avert your gaze. Check me out as much as you like, that's what I'm doing to you."

He noticed Sheik looking at his dick flopping around as Link moved his gaze from her gorgeous legs to her sumptuous breasts to her slender neck. Link thought she was a knockout. Looking at the uncovered vagina and those amazing tits was giving Link a raging hard-on. On her flat stomach, her navel was nothing more than a cute little dot in her flawless skin. If there were more women like her here, he could end up climaxing in a second, Sheik smirked, "Are you staring at my boobies?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't look away."

She reached out and started to grasp his cock, smiling at him, "Then don't."

Once inside Link's home, Sheik sat her butt down on the edge of the bed and used one hand to jack his pulsing dick while he saw her other hand move between her own legs. Sheik glanced up at Link and grinned, "Wow. Lots of pre-cum already? You must be too excited."

Her hands quickly spread the slippery fluid all over his raging cock. Link could only muster moans and guttural sounds as this angel ran her delicate hand up and down his bouncing meat, each up stroke was a little harder than the down stroke. He had trouble trying to steady himself, the sensation she was giving him was almost too much and he feared that he might pass out from bliss, Sheik then added, "Mmmmm! A gal could have a lot of fun with a cock like this."

Link looked down at her and chuckled, "Have all the fun you want."

"I will."

Sheik started to wrap her lips around the head of his penis. As her head bobbed up and down the length of his shaft, Link could feel her tongue flicking and poking the underside of his penis, it was heavenly. He tilted his head from side to side and watched her other hand finger herself. He said, "Watch you play with yourself while you're sucking me off is almost enough to make me cum now."

She popped his dick out of her mouth, looked up at him and said, "I love to suck a hard penis like you. The control I have is as much a turn on as knowing what it does to a guy."

With that, she went back to pistoning his dick in her mouth. Link reflexively started to thrust his hips a little. With his free hand, he took a fistful of hair that was flopping around and gently gripped it. Sheik continued to vary her speed and hand action on his cock, expertly bringing him towards to edge of climax with Link moving her head for assistance.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed as he was in another zone. His mind tried to make sense of the fact that Sheik was now soaking his manhood with her spit while rubbing her clitoris. Sheik took a pause and brought her other hand up to his ball sack. While gently stroking his cock and catching her breath, she fondled his testes in a way he had never felt before. It was so erotic it was that soon, Link felt his own sack start to tighten, making Sheik purr, "Those balls must have a lot of spunk. Hope you're ready to blow what may be the biggest load of your life to date."

Link knew very wel that Sheik's actions kept the inevitable coming. Her other hand had resumed its previous actions and judging by her increased moans, she was about to get off herself. This was a good thing as he could feel the stirring in his loins telling him that he was about to shoot his jizz. Sheik uttered, "AAAHHHHH!"

Her mouth agape, Link could see that her naked body was convulsing as an incredibly wild orgasm rippled through her nakedness. Having hardly ever seen one in the flesh, he was extremely turned on to know that this goddess was as aroused as he was, he practically shouted, "Get ready! I'm about to cum! I'll cum on you, your face and your tits! Here comes my sperm!"

Sheik opened her mouth in anticipation, that was when he sprayed rope after rope of cum. The first glob smacked on her forehead and veered left, a good portion ending up on her cheek and chin. The next load hit the underside of her nose and most of it fell into her open mouth, lips and tongue. The third lump didn't have as much steam to it and went onto her boobs and trailed down her tummy. Once he stopped, she placed her lips around the head again and sucked out the last of his load.

He thought his legs would give out from underneath him, it was like his life essence had been pulled out of his body because he felt unable to move a muscle. No experience before had left him so limp and tired, he looked down at Sheik, who was now kneeling and lifting herself up and closer to him. While her hands rubbed his cum into her breasts, her tongue snaked out and tried to lick his warm splooge from her face and she giggled, "MMMmmmm, I love it when a guy cums as much as you have. Such a big load to play with."

Suddenly, Link fainted. Sheik carried him onto the bed and laid him down to sleep, she kissed his lips before she joined him in a naked slumber.


End file.
